Tails6000 and the Secret Rings (book)
This is the book edition to the game of Tails6000 and the Secret Rings. This has all the events from the game Background It's about Tails6000 was sleeping in his igloo when suddenly Explorer 767 woke him up to tell him about a special party tomorrow.Before the party started, Darktan told F to bribe G to organize the ring hunt. Then Darktan set a magic ring under a bush so who ever finds it is teleported to an unknown dimension. At the party G said that there will be a ring hunt, and its a partner scavenger hunt. So Tails teams up with Explorer to find the rings. Later in the hunt, Tails sees the ring Darktan dropped. He touched it. POOF! They were warped to a different dimension. And after that, they had a new mission to get back home! Walkthrough Chapter 1. What happened? It was a weird dimension. We walked through it, gazing at all the weird plants. "Wow!",I said with amazement as we walked. Explorer thought this place was familiar. Then we saw a bunch of doom weeds grow through the wall. "I know where we are",said Explorer with a stern look on his face. "Tails do you see what I see?" Said Explorer with a modest attitude. "What?" I said in question, right as we saw a small, floating, screen come to us. "Tails, Explorer good to see you!" Said G on his communication tube. "G how did you get here?!" we said with amazement "I used my TV set and made it deliver messages to anyone any where any planet, any dimension!" Said G with an astounding voice. "So G, got news for us?" I said with happiness. "Yes, I got what you were needing. I got your bags checked. You've got weapons and we got some vehicle parts in the second backpack" Said G with a smart thinking. "Thanks G, we might need these!" I said with excitement. "No prob, if you see a screen, that's my way to give you special moves through coins." Chapter 2. Herbert Horror? As we went into our bags, we saw many things we needed. "Wow! G must of gotten everything from my armory!" I said in amazement. "You have an armory?" Said Explorer with a questioning face. "Okay... lets see what else!" I said as we dug in the second backpack "Wow that's a lot of parts!" Said Explorer with a grin. Then we saw a G monitor with a price thing above it. "I think we have enough coins." I said as we checked our pockets. Then we put the coins in the machine, and G came up on the screen. "Greetings again! Would you like to learn a team based attack?" Asked G. "Yes we will!!" I said with a complete delight. "Good then! The move is called The Jackhammer Smash!" Said G with a delighted voice. "How do we do it?" Said Explorer with a questioning voice. "Here is the video." Said G putting up a video on the screen. The video showed Explorer throwing me to the enemy, and at the right time I attacked him with my jackhammer. "Wow!" I said with the delight of using a jackhammer. "So that's how you do it! Good luck!" Said G while turning off the screen. "So I think were done now." Said Explorer with a happy tone to his voice. "NOT YET!!!!" Said a familiar voice "Okay don't tell me!" I said trying to guess. "Its me you idiots!" Said Herbert Horror in an angry voice. "Wow Herbert Horror, you really let yourself go." I said while observing him. "Yeah, I must of became obese from the dining table. Well, I got two attacks I can use on you, my crabs'o'evil, and my wing zing." He said with a joyful voice. "Explorer, remember what G said?" I said with a sharp voice. "Is is about me throwing you?" Said Explorer. "Yes! Now throw me!" I said with a angry tone. Explorer threw me at Herbert Horror and I jackhammered him like there was no tomorrow! "Alright polar bear, who sent us here!?" I said pointing my hot sauce machine gun at Herbert Horrors face. "Darktan! He did this to you! Just please don't shoot!" Said Herbert Horror in a scared voice. "Okay thanks for the info! And your spared." I said happily. "Thank you!" Said Herbert Horror with a happy voice. "Okay now we gotta pay Darktan a visit!" I said walking with Explorer to WitchyPenguins hut. Chapter 3: The Witch Hunt! After Herbert Horror who helped with the truth we needed more info. So then we went to WitchyPenguin. "Wow! How many broomsticks does she even need?!" I said, astounded by the broomsticks. Then we went through the door to see Witchypenguin ready for battle! "HALT!!! Who goes here to disturb me?!" yelled Witchypenguin "Tails and Explorer!" I said with a shout. "Well well well... Now this is when the fun begins! Lets see who wins in this climatic battle!" Said Witchypenguin with a rhyme. "Well I'm prepared!" said Explorer, getting a pie. "Well..lets see who can catch up! Then the battle begins! Witchy said with a cackle. Then she zoomed off to leave us with a horde of lava puffles. But I had some lava rocks in my pocket. "HOW'D YOU GET THOSE!?" said Explorer with a shock. "Diamond falls." Said Tails with a short explanation. The lava puffles ate the rocks long enough for the duo to grab a spare broomstick and chase after Witchy. "Well Witchy, I've got something to say." "What is that?" Said Explorer. "THIS IS ANTARTICA!!!!!" I said firing my hot sauce machine gun. Then Witchypenguin's broomstick fell to the ground. She knew she was defeated. "Alright witch spill it! Who's gaurding Darktan?!" I said with a stern voice. "ROBO-GARY!" said Witchy, very scared. "Okay.." I said. "Your spared." "Thank you! Also press this button and all of my lava puffles will help you!" said Witchy handing me a smart gadget. Chapter 4: The Robo-Gary battle Then after Witchypenguin told us about Robo-Gary guarding Darktan, we went to the repair lab. Then I saw a bomb fall from the ceiling. "LOOK OUT!" I said, shocked. Then I saw a familiar figure from the mist. "Alright Fake Tails6000, I know its you!" "You have a doppleganger?!" Said Explorer with a surprise. "Don't ask." I said with a blush. "Hi there!" He said with a chuckle. "So why are you here!?" I said with anger. "Your friend Darktan bribed me to guard the door WHAT'SUP WITH THAT!" He said "Alright lets go!" I said with a laugh. "Yeah lets!" He said grabbing his slingshot. "Well you better think again before shooting." I said, pulling out the hot sauce machine gun. Then when my doppleganger saw this, he was frightened. "Alright ya win!" he said while sweating. "Come on, it was only a line I was supposed to say!" I said with a laugh. "Oh well, I'm gonna go tell Robo-Butt I went on vacation for a few days." "Okay" I said with question. "HOORAY SPY GUY ISLAND HERE I COME!" He said with happiness Then we went through the door. Then we saw a lazer come down. "Wh4t y0|_| 2 d0ing h3r3?" Robo-Gary asked in L33T. "We want to learn about Darktan!" I said with anger. "N0 1 SH4|_ 834T M3!" he said Then Tails grabbed his weapon again and saw the battery containment slot. "Bingo!" Tails said quietly with a chuckle and blasted a few shots to the slot And then Robo-Gary was deactivated in no time flat. "There's no time to lose" Explorer said with a shout. So then the duo went through to Darktan's throne. Chapter 5: Darktan's Defeat At the throne room we went in. We were prepared to fight. "Finally you losers come in!" Darktan said angrily. "Okay cloak boy, why'd you send us here?!" I said very angrily. "I sent you here to destroy you!" Darktan said laughing. "Well wanna start the battle?" I said with enthusiasm "Yes, lets!" Darktan said shouting (Sonic & Knuckles song doomsday zone plays) "Okay Darktan, if you can handle one of me, how can you handle two of me?" I said very excited. Darktan was confused. He couldn't find the real me. Both clones were flying through the air, then him stepping on his head. Then the real me came over with the jackhammer smash attack going. "Now that's the power of me!" I said happily with a laugh "WHY YOU LITTLE-!" Darktan screamed until Explorer hit him with a summonation. "AHAHAHAH!!" Explorer said laughing. "Okay now for the final blow!" I said with a smirk. "Okay Darktan here's the deal: Let us go. I won't destroy you. Ff you refuse, I got a squadren of friendly lavapuffles to destroy you!" I said, pressing the button Witchypenguin gave me. Then lava puffles grouped around. I threw lava rocks to Darktans head. they were glued on so they stuck on to him. Then the lava puffles swarmed him like puffles on o'berrys! "GAH! STOP SWARMING ME ALLALALALALALA!!!!!" Screamed Darktan, getting destroyed by his own lava puffles. "So Explorer, we should head home." I said grabbing out the chaos emeralds I had. The we teleported home to the southpole council the delegates were surprised to see us both. Then they celebrated for the return, and back at the realm Darktan saw we were gone. He was enraged. And said, "I will get my revenge Tails and Explorer" He said screaming like a crazy person. The end! Result Tails and Explorer get congrats from everyone and they had time to celebrate at the council. And have many gifts. See also *Tails6000 *Explorer 767 External links Tails6000 and the Secret Rings (game) Category:Stories